Grocery Shopping
by tailkinker.au
Summary: Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. Wilson decides they need to buy some groceries, he takes House with him.


**Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. Posted with the author's kind permission. If you haven't read their stories please go read them first before reading this :) If you like their stories please review them to encourage them to write some more :) **

* * *

House trails Wilson around the grocery store, trying his best to look interested in what Wilson is doing but so far it has been boring boring boring, and House is a little bit distracted, his mind going in directions other than what type of breakfast cereal to buy.

Wilson had suggested grocery shopping as a fun thing to do on a Sunday morning. Naturally House had whined and complained about that idea. Wilson had told him sharply that while he was living with House he was not going to live off a diet of soup and peanut butter sandwiches. When House had still protested that Wilson didn't need him to come along to pick up some food Wilson had grabbed his cane, sat down on the sofa and ordered House over his lap. When House was settled he had bared his ass and proceeded to give him a thorough spanking with his bare hand, lecturing him all the while about his lousy attitude and how he should be grateful that Wilson had agreed to stay with him.

When Wilson had finished the spanking he'd told House to get on his hands and knees and stay there. Wilson had gone off to fetch some lube and a large butt plug. He'd made quick work of stuffing House with that and then pulled his pants back up over his red backside. Then he'd grabbed both of House's wrists and fitted them with smooth leather cuffs. They were tight and the pressure was like Wilson holding his wrists. House had stared at him with wide eyes, mouth falling open slightly. Wilson pulled his sleeves back down over the cuffs but House would know they were there.

After that House had gone to the car with no protest, playing with the cuffs beneath his sleeves and squirming on the plug in his ass all the way to the store.

As he walks around the store the plug shifts inside him, reminding him that his ass is owned by Wilson. House imagined that all the people passing him can see the plug inside him, can see the cuffs. They know that Wilson owns him. He hopes they didn't run into any of their colleagues while they are out. Dr House is nowhere to be seen, he is just Wilson's toy now, his property.

"House?" Wilson is talking to him and House tries to focus. Wilson won't like it if he has to repeat himself.

"Go and get me some ginger – over there."

House's eyes widen at the mention of ginger. He'd spent an uncomfortable few hours with a succession of ginger roots stuffed up his ass a while ago. He casts an uncertain look at Wilson and then goes and picks up some of the smallest roots he can find. Wilson laughs and reaches past him.

"No, we need bigger ones than that House. Look at this one." Wilson selects the thickest one in the tub. Holding it up and admiring it, turning it this way and that and then looking speculatively at House.

_Wilson tells him to get on the floor of the store on all fours, pulls down his pants and removes the plug. Slowly he inserts the large piece of ginger, shoving it in and then slipping it in and out, fucking House with ginger as it begins its slow burn. The rest of the shoppers watch in admiration as House whimpers and moans. Wilson lectures his audience on the best method of preparing the ginger, all the while he spanks House's ass, driving the ginger deeper and deeper._

Wilson fills up a large bag with ginger and slings it into the cart.

"Told you this would be fun House." He says as he moves off. House blinks as he brings himself back to the here and now and trails after Wilson, the plug moving inside him at every step.

The next aisle is home to an array kitchen implements. Wilson picks up a large wooden spoon and admires it, swishing it through the air a couple of times.

"Our spoons are a bit small don't you think House. This is a much better size. Nice and smooth on the edges but very hard in the middle." He playfully whacks House on the arm with it, House jerks back in surprise, his eyes going wide.

_Wilson bends him over the grocery cart, ass bare naked to anyone passing by. Picking up the large wooden spoon he proceeds to paddle House with it until he is sobbing into the cart and crying for mercy. Wilson stops, only to hand off the spoon to a passing shopper. House hides his head as total strangers take it in turns to punish him with the wooden spoon._

Wilson picks up a handful of the spoons and places them in the cart.

As they move along the aisle Wilson stops at the hairbrush display. He picks one up, wicked looking bristles on one side, a large flat hard surface on the other. House's hand goes up to his own sparse thinning hair.

"Not for you obviously House. Not to use anyway. I thought, if we had guests over it would be good for them to have their own hairbrush. Then they could use it whenever they wanted."

House didn't know that they were planning on having guests over. He wondered if he would be allowed out to be with the guests or whether Wilson would keep him in the closet.

"Cuddy would appreciate having her own hairbrush to use, if she comes over. Don't you think so House?"

_Cuddy and Wilson are arguing with House in Cuddy's office. He mocks them and makes rude comments about them, their lives and their abilities as doctors. Wilson stares at him hard, then goes to close the blinds. House swallows, his mouth dry, wondering what is going to happen next. Wilson doesn't keep him waiting. He produces the hairbrush from somewhere and hands it to Cuddy. telling House to drop his pants and bend over Cuddy's desk. By the twentieth stroke of the hairbrush on his ass House is crying._

Wilson places the hairbrush in the cart and moves down the aisle.

"Hmm, what else do we need? We could do with some medical supplies, let's go there."

Wilson leads the way to the first aid aisle and then spends a few moments perusing the shelf.

"We'd better pick up a couple of enema kits. Never know when you might need them. Better get the extra large ones." House watches as they are slung into the cart.

_Wilson has him on the bathroom floor, impaled on a cold plastic nozzle. He holds the bag up high as the fluid pumps into House, watches in fascination as his belly swells with liquid. Inserts the butt plug in and tells House to hold it, to be a good boy for Wilson, hold it just a bit longer. House is so full, his belly cramping but he tries to stay still for Wilson. Finally Wilson hauls him up and dumps him on the toilet and House lets go, he feels as if his whole body is emptying into the bowl. When he is done he collapses to the ground in a boneless heap and Wilson wipes his ass for him._

"Then there's this." Wilson picks up a tube of icy-hot. House stares at it.

_Wilson puts on a pair of gloves and then smooths the icy-hot all over a dildo. House watches in horrid fascination as Wilson slips the thing into him. Then the burning starts and he begins to moan and try and get it out. Wilson smiles and soothes him, holding the dildo in tightly with his other hand.. He wants to be good for Wilson so he tells Wilson that he can do this. The things burns and burns and burns. Wilson smears a little cream on his gloved hands and reaches for House's cock.._

"And some bandages, some of those elastic ones as well. They hold things together really well."

_House is making a nuisance of himself so Wilson ties House's hands behind him, and his feet together, and leaves him on the floor at Wilson's feet while Wilson watches TV. Wilson hand feeds him little bites of food from his own plate. Takes him to the toilet and hold House's cock for him while he pisses. He reminds House that he owns every little part of him. Then he ties him down to the table with the bandages and leaves him there for the rest of the evening, legs spread wide apart. Whenever he feels like it Wilson gets up and makes use of House._

The bandages go in the cart. House hopes they finish soon. Between the plug in his ass, the bonds on his wrists and his over active imagination he is finding it hard to stay calm. He wants to collapse at Wilson's feet so that Wilson can do whatever he wants with him.

"Just one more stop. Let's go to the pet section, some good stuff there."

The only pet House has ever owned was Steve McQueen and Wilson got rid of him when he moved in, he didn't want to share his living space with a rat. House watches numbly as Wilson sorts through a selection of dog collars and leashes. He slips a choke chain around House's wrist, as if to try it for size, and pulls on one end. The chain tightens around House's wrist and Wilson smiles.

_Wilson makes him kneel, butt naked in the hallway of his apartment. Then he fits a collar around House's neck. Clips a little tag to it with 'Greg' engraved on one side and 'property of Wilson' on the other. He pats House's hair as he attaches a leash to the collar and then tugs on it. House crawls on all fours to the bedroom, at the end of Wilson's leash. When they reach the bedroom Wilson ties the lead around the bedpost and takes Houses from behind while House kneels on all fours. House sleeps that night on a blanket at the end of the bed, still tethered to the bed by his collar._

Wilson picks out a sturdy collar and leash combination and puts it in the cart without explanation.

"Okay. I think we are all done here. I told you this wouldn't take long."

On the way out Wilson pauses at a display of travel accessories. He takes a soft black eye mask in his hands and shows it to House. Without warning he slips House's cane out of his hand and places the mask over his eyes. House shies back but Wilson holds him in place.

"See if that fits okay."

House is in total darkness, the mask effectively cutting off all light. A hand snakes down the back of his jeans and fondles his ass, playing with the end of the butt plug hidden there. He can't help squirming even as he tenses in fear of being discovered.

_The manager of the store takes them to the office. Wilson orders House to drop his jeans and bend over the desk, blindfold still in place. He shows the manager what he has done to House, lets him fiddle with the plug. Wilson orders House to spread his legs. Then he lets the manager have a turn at House, thrusting violently in and out while Wilson holds House by the hair and whispers in his ear what a very good boy he is. The office door opens and other people come in, they take it in turns to use him. They don't talk to House but they all ask for Wilson's permission before they touch House. House is Wilson's toy after all._

Wilson removes the eye mask and House blinks in the sudden light, mouth open slightly as he stares at Wilson. Wilson calmly places the mask in the cart and gives House a little pat on the backside as he gives him back his cane.

"There, all done. Let's go and pay."

When they get back to the apartment they haul the groceries inside and Wilson unpacks them all and puts them away. With that finished he turns to House.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go in the closet for a while. I need to get some things done and I don't want you bothering me."

House's shoulder slump, he wants to stay with Wilson, wants Wilson to take out the plug and replace it with his warm cock and fuck him into the bed.

He goes to the closet and lets Wilson fasten him to the wall. Wilson kisses him deeply and then leaves him in the dark.

After a while House relaxes. He is where he belongs.

Wilson owns him.

He'll bring House out and play with him when he's ready.


End file.
